minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobblestone Generator
A cobblestone generator is a mechanism that constantly makes cobblestone. Tutorials will be given in this article for some of the many ways cobblestone generators can be created. Simple Designs Skyblock Design This design is used in "Skyblock" maps mainly, but one can use it in multiple places in one's world. First, dig a 1×4 hole in the ground. Next dig the 2 blocks in the center. Now craft a sign and place it next to the block where one will place the lava on. Make sure the sign is placed in a way that the lava will flow on top of it and the water will stop flowing in front of it. Finally, place the water and the lava in the desired spots. Pros: Resourceful, easy to make, and requires less space. Cons: One will NOT always get the block after one mined it because it can fall in the lava before one grabs it Triangle Design This design is useful if one doesn't want to wait for one block of cobblestone to generate. This design generates three cobblestone blocks at a time instead of just one. First, dig a 3×3 hole. Now place three blocks of one's choice diagonal from one corner to another, so it looks like a slash across the square. Now place one's water on top of a corner, so the slash acts as a barrier to the water. Do the same with the lava on the opposite corner, but a good idea is to add a buffer to prevent the lava from burning one or one's builds. Add a buffer around the water if one wants to as well. Finally, break the 3 blocks blocking the water and lava after the water and lava finish flowing. Pros: Resourceful, easy to make, requires less space and generates 3 blocks of cobblestone instead of just one. Cons: One will NOT always get the block after one mined it because it can fall in the lava before one grabs it. Advanced Design This design can be made after spending a few nights in a "Skyblock" world or by getting cobblestone in a world where a player may not want to destroy the landscape. The base can be created by placing blocks in a 3×3 "+" shape. Above that is a slab on the lower half-block section on each side, and a slab on the upper half of the block part on each side of the water and on the outside. This allows the cobblestone to be mined. (Note: only mine the block behind the slabs, leave the block at the base or the water might leak out.) Use the slabs on the top half of where the block is placed on every height which allows a player to see the water. Slabs for the lava are only needed for the base. When placing the lava and water, make sure to place the lava first and at least one block above where the water will go. Make sure to have the water and lava source blocks are surrounded on the outside. ;Pros : *This gives at least two pieces of cobblestone (the water and lava source blocks can be extended making it more of a line.) The more source blocks there are in a line the more cobblestone will be generated. *The lava is able to give off light preventing hostile mobs from spawning in the area. *Takes up little space. ;Cons : *Players have to place the water and lava source blocks last. (Covering them with one last block to keep them from spilling on the outside.) *It can take a bit to get the slabs in the right place when in survival. *The only place where cobblestone generates is at the very bottom above the base. Category:Guides Category:Stubs